


A love for the ages

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Post light and shadowsAfter admitting She  loves  Jack Rebecca and him talk about why he really broke up with her
Relationships: Jack Pearson/Rebecca Pearson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A love for the ages

“I wasn’t going to let you walk away from me that easily Jack”Rebecca stares at him 

“You and I we will be a love for the ages”Jack told him

“I can’t imagine my life without you”Rebecca said to Jack 

“I definitely feel like a complete and utter fool”Jack said to Rebecca 

“Did you want to break up with me because you wanted to do so?”Rebecca asked Jack

“I didn’t want to but I felt like I had no other choice”Jack shamefully admitted 

“I should have known that my father had gotten to you”Rebecca said to him 

“My father has never thought any guy was good enough for me”Rebecca revealed to Jack 

“Let’s prove the old man wrong”Rebecca mischievously told him 

“He already doesn’t like me”Jack argues with Rebecca 

“My dad wouldn’t take you out golfing if he didn’t see us going anywhere?”Rebecca says to him 

“How did you figure that out so fast?”Jack rose a brow 

“I know my dad pretty well”Rebecca muttered 

“This isn’t the first time he’s done this before”Rebecca nonchalantly states 

“I know I can’t give you much but I want to be the best man I could possibly be for you”Jack told her 

“I don’t care about how much money you have”Rebecca 

“I just worry you’ll get bored of me”Jack feared that could happen 

“Jack Pearson I could never get bored of how amazing you are”Rebecca says 

“When I look at you I see the woman I could one day marry and help me start a new chapter of my life”Jack opened up to her 

“Nothing will change my immense love for you”Rebecca assures him


End file.
